A Toxic Turn of Events (CreepyPasta)
by xXLizarithXx
Summary: Slenderman's first Proxy returns to the Slender Mansion to stir up some trouble! With Slendy's new proxy in the house, things are sure to get heated! Families will reunite and relationships will crumble! Let's back it up a bit to really get to know her and her story (CreepyPasta OC Story).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The One with the Lime Green Eyes.

A high-pitched scream reverberated through the hospital's plain halls as nurses and doctors rushed around to find the source of the noise. A woman's heavy breathing was also herd, along with her quiet sobs of pure joy. She was laying there in the white hospital bed as the doctors worked on her lower region. She looked around with a smile, asking repeatedly to hold her newborn child. One of the many nurses in her room quickly washed off the infant before placing her in the mother's arms.  
>"It's a girl, Congratulations." She announced as the woman looked to the nurse with a huge smile. She then looked down at the pale infant in her own embrace, staring into the child's barely-open eyes.<br>"Iris..." She mumbled to herself with a smile only a mother could give to her child, "Iris Atropine Woods." Another nurse in the room quickly jotted the name down on a certificate of birth.  
>"It's a beautiful name, dear." The father of the newborn girl beamed, smiling down at the woman as he wrapped his one arm around her shoulders carefully. He leaned down and kisses his wife's head. The couple smile to each other happily before looking back to their daughter. The infant had just opened her eyes to reveal bright lime green eyes. The newborn blinked a few times before looking up to her parent's confused faces. Their beaming smiles faded slightly, looking to each other in confusion before letting out nervous laughs. Why did their child have such an unnatural eye color? They laughed it off and continued on with their lives.<p>

It has been a year and a half since Iris was born, and she still had bright lime green eyes. Her parents were starting to become paranoid about it. They had read online that it only took six to twelve months for a child's eyes to change color. It has been eighteen months since Iris was born but her eyes were still the same. She also had very dark, almost black hair. Her parents grew to be very anxious of the subject. What if other parents shunned them for having such a strange daughter? They wouldn't be having it.  
>Instead of dropping her off at a daycare center, Iris's mother quit her day job and stayed home with her daughter. She didn't want anyone to look at her in a strange way when she went to pick Iris up or drop the girl off. The young child continued to stay home, barely exposed to the outside world. The only time Iris was able to get out of the house was when her mother had to go shopping, since anyone knows you can't just leave a baby at home alone. They would often go late night shopping, seeing how there was usually less people out. It bothered them that they couldn't go out and be a normally family, and it was all because of Iris.<p>

It has been two years since Iris was born, and she continued to have lime green eyes. Her hair was also a strange black color, it almost had a purple tint to it. The girl's parents were starting to get a bit touchy, mad even. Their child still had unnatural eyes, and she was starting to get dark circles around her eyes, too. Why? Why did this have to happen to them? They just wanted to have a normal life, but they just had to get cursed with this child.  
>Their time was running low. They only had a few months until she had to start preschool. They didn't know what to do about Iris. They knew this was coming, though. She had to start getting out of the house sometime. She was talking by now, and she would often ask to go outside. They always refused for her to have any contact with the outside world. It often upset them that she wanted to go out so much. They don't know how she learned to ask to go outside, but they still said no.<br>That's another slight problem Iris had, she couldn't speak properly. Her parents knew that no two year old could fully construct sentences yet, but Iris was barely able to say many words. They always heard other children around her age talking or at least mumbling something, but then there was Iris. The quiet two year old that wanted nothing more than to go outside. Iris's speech problem is what really set her parents off. They thought she was stupid because of it. The last thing they wanted was a "special" child. Every time she would ask them "Outside?", they would scream at her to stay away from the door and to go upstairs.  
>Yes, they had become rather violent with her. In their defense, it's rather difficult having a daily reminder of their failure of a child. Sometimes they would stay out longer because they just didn't want to see her. Alas, she was a child, their child, so that meant they had to take care of her.<br>They had two more children, though. Jeffery and Liu. Iris normally stayed away from the boys and just sat in the corner by the window. Sometimes they would wonder over to Iris and try to play with her. Their parents would often pick them up and carry them to another room of the house. They didn't want their perfect children to be near the little monster.  
>They decided to keep their children split up for now. Jeff and Liu would go to a completely different school district than Iris. A special place for Iris, they decided, was going to be a preschool a while out of town, where there weren't as many people around. They tried to be as discreet about her as possible.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The One with the Purple Hair

Little Iris Woods walked down the stairs in a melancholy mood. Her parents ordered her to get up early in the morning when all she wanted to do was sleep. She rubbed her lime green eyes awake and yawned. The dark circles around her eyes were darkening with her drowsiness, making her look like she hasn't slept in days. Her mother followed her down the stairs, sighing. The young girl flinched when her mother pulled her back by her hair and started to rip a brush through it.  
>"Your hair is a mess, Iris! Stand still!" Her mother struggles with her hair for a moment before pulling it into two high pigtails. "Ugly.." She mumbled before walking off to put the brush back. Tears in Iris's eye from the all the tugging on her hair, she reached up and felt two soft balls of hair. They weren't buns, but her hair was so short that when you pulled it up, they looked like spiked balls of purple hair. Yes, purple hair. Over the last few months, her hair started to get lighter and became a lux purple. Iris is pretty sure her parents don't like it. She thinks she looks nice.. Is her color lighter than other girls with purple hair? Maybe they wanted her hair to be more of a black or a blue..<br>"Iris!" Her mother screamed from somewhere in the house, snapping Iris out of her thoughts, "Put your clothes on!" She sighed heavily when she saw her daughter still in her pajamas. She rushed her upstairs and quickly changed her into a white shirt and blue bottoms. Afterwards she fed Iris a pop-tart while she got ready for work. She decided to get back into working since Iris had school now. Slipping on her daughter's shoes, she grabbed her purse.  
>"Come on, Iris, it's time to go." She hissed out, fixing her hair in the mirror as she grabbed her car keys.<br>"Outside?" Iris asks, her lime eyes shining in hope. Her mother closed her eyes for a moment before mumbling out a small "Yes" in response. The small girl immediately shot out the door and to the car, patiently waiting for her annoyed mother. The bothered woman walked out and strapped her freak of nature child into her booster seat and drove to the preschool nearby.  
>To Iris, this was just another shopping trip. It was so early in the morning that it was dark out, like it usually was when they went shopping. What she didn't know was that her mother was going to leave her with a bunch of strangers. Poor, innocent Iris.<br>Her mother parked in a weird lot and got out. Iris looked out the window to the new and strange area that seemed alien to her. Suddenly, her mother whips the car door open and begins unbuckling her. A weird bubbling in her chest, she gets down from the seat and looks at the building in front of her. The small preschool looks huge to her, all of it's secrets hidden deep within. She trembles ever so slightly as shadows begin to dance in the haunted windows, silently calling her name. Her mother begins to roughly drag her into the building, receiving a squeak in response.  
>They get in the doors and are immediately met with a desk with a woman standing at it, a smile on her face. Iris looked around as her mother talked to the strange woman. There were a bunch of kids around her age all gathered in what looked like a topless cage. She glanced at all of them when she froze in her place. Why didn't any of them have purple hair?<br>"Iris" Snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked up to her mother who was signing paperwork.  
>"What a lovely name for a.." The woman leaned over the desk with a goofy grin before blinking in confusion down at the girl. Iris looked up at her and flinched at her expression, hiding behind her mother's leg a bit more. "-a b-beautiful girl!" She finished, a nervous smile graced her features.<br>"Yeah." Her mother rolled her eyes at the worker and pushed Iris out from behind her with one hand. She turned to leave when Iris pulled on her dress pants.  
>"..No outside!" Iris cried out in distress. She could already feel all of the children's eyes on her. She didn't want to be left alone here. Iris didn't call her parents by name either. She never once used "Mommy" or "Daddy". Her parents never bothered to write down her first word, either.<br>"Iris, let go." Her mother demanded in a hateful tone. Iris quickly loosened her grip and her mother was out of her grasp in mere seconds. Iris looked down at her hand and pouted. She watched as her mother stopped outside the front doors and answered her phone. Iris listened closely to what she was saying.  
>"Hello? Oh yes! How are the boys?" There was a moment of silence. Boys? What boys? Iris thought hard before her mother's voice broke her concentration.<br>"Aw! Okay well I just dropped her off. I'll be home soon.." The rest of her sentence was cut off when a worker had scooped Iris up and held her in her arms. Iris looked up to the female worker with fear.  
>"Come on, little one. Away from the door." She walked over to the giant kid pen and safely put Iris down with the rest of the kids. Iris looked around to the rest of the children in terror before making her way to the window and staying there.<br>A new child with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to Iris and pointed to a ball that was close to her. She walked a bit closer to the object.  
>"Ball?" She asked, Iris looked to the object before rolling towards the girl. The blonde quickly picked it up and ran away, screaming happily. Iris watched her run off before continuing to look out the window. She didn't like it here one bit.<p>

It has been a few months since first going to preschool. Iris hated it. The girls would ignore her and the boys would always hit her. She never cried, though. Why did her parents put her through this?  
>One day she was drawing with crayons. Her crayon was dull so she went to sharpen it when he noticed the shavings that fell from it. She remembered the workers telling them not to eat it. She shrugged it off, the thought saved for later.<br>During lunch time, one of the boys, Billy, came up to Iris and shoved her, laughing in the process. Iris didn't fight back, she just watched.  
>"Yucky." Billy pointed to her with anger. Iris knew what he meant, he had the same problem as her parents, but he was mean to her. He pulled one of her pigtails and laughed when she squeaked in pain. Anger rising within her, she went over to the sharpener and opened it, collecting a good amount of crayon shavings. She quickly walked back over to Billy and shoved them down his throat when he was about to say something. She watched him swallow the shavings down and covered his mouth with her hand, stopping him from telling any of the workers. They were in the corner of the room where no one payed attention to them. Billy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he quickly fell back, hitting his head on the wall in the process. Iris quickly went over to where the sharpener was and put it back. Since she was on the other side of the room, the scream coming from one of the workers wasn't as loud to her. Everyone's attention shot directly to the worker as she looked down at the pool of blood pouring from Billy's head. She quickly called 911 as everyone was rushed out of the room. All of the kids were either confused or crying at this point.. Well, except for Iris. She was well aware that she just poisoned a boy. She just didn't know the price of a life.<p>

Little five year old Iris walked into her second grade class. It has been three years since she last killed that boy, Billy. Since that happened, other kids stayed away from her. Apparently, one child saw her kill Billy, but was too young to understand what she had done. That one child hated Iris now, and constantly bullied her, unaware of the danger that was sure to come.  
>Iris sat in her desk and took out her notebook. She sat quietly and colored in her notebook with an all-too-familiar drawing tool: a crayon. She looked at her crayon and read the color quietly to herself.<br>"Green," She studied the cray for a second before reading something below it, "Toxic." She knew exactly what "toxic" meant. She was able to connect it with "deadly" after the Billy incident. She then understood why the workers at her old preschool told them to not eat the crayons.  
>The boy from earlier, Timothy, came up to Iris with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He smacked the notebook on the floor with loud laughter.<br>"What are you gonna do about it, weirdo?" He laughed again, "Your hair is stupid!" He pulled at it. This kid wasn't that smart to begin with. 'Maybe he doesn't remember what I did to Billy..' Iris thought to herself with an evil tone. Neither of then noticed Iris's nail digging into the cray she was holding, the shavings falling onto her desk.  
>"What? Too stupid to talk?" He had pushed her. He laughed again and again, "Your eyes are stupid looking! Maybe you should cut them out!" He tugged on her hair harshly, causing her to look down at her desk, a thought rushing from the back of her mind. She smirked slightly.<br>"Come on! Respond to it!" He had pushed her for the last time.  
>"Respond to this." She whispered lowly before taking the green crayon shavings and repeating her actions from years ago. She shoved them down his throat before covering his mouth with her hand. He struggled a bit, but she kept him quiet. His eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head as his body fell limp. Iris dropped him to the ground as a voice spoke in her head.<br>"Yes, yes. Kill the witnesses." The voice was deep and slow, sending chills down her spine. A small smile graced her features before a distressed voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
>"Timothy!" The teacher called out, "Get off the floor this instant!" Acting along with it, Iris reached down and felt his barely warm neck for a pulse.<br>"I-I don't think he's breathing!" Iris responds shakily, the teacher running over to confirm her discoveries, only to find the boy to be a corpse.  
>"Okay everyone stay calm!" The teacher yelled over the concerned whispers of the students. She then rushes over to the phone and calls 911, not bothering with calling the school nurse.<br>The day went by rather quickly after that. The school had called the parent of each child and told them to pick their kids up, since it was a smaller school.  
>Iris was standing with the rest of the students, ready to be picked up by her parents. She waited for a while as she watched everyone else leave. It was just her and a teacher when her parents finally did arrive. They walked in and talked with the teacher a little while.<br>"Why don't you get in the car, Iris? We'll be out soon.." Her father said as she began to walk out. When she opened the door, she overheard the teacher speak.  
>"We think your daughter had something to do with Timothy's death..." Was all she heard before the door shut behind her. She gasped and walked to the car. 'I don't want anyone to hate me.. I just want a friend..' Iris thought to herself sadly.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The One with the Wicked Smile

It has been two years since Iris killed yet another student. After she was suspected for killing Timothy, she was put in therapy once a week for the last two years. She hated it, the therapist always asking her questions nonstop, it made her even more quiet. Sometimes she would talk to her, though. She would tell her therapist all about the kids at school that would bully her and pick on her in class. Iris even told her about her parents and how mean they could be to her sometimes. She knew she shouldn't tell anyone about her parents, but hey. It shut the therapist up nicely.  
>Iris attended her fourth grade class as usual. A group of girls walked in and began to pick on her as usual. They made fun of her eyes.<br>"Hey, Iris! Can you even see clearly?" One called out, laughing in an obnoxious tone.  
>"Yeah! Is everything yellow and green?" Another added, laughing along. They made fun of her hair.<br>"Why did you dye your hair purple? Was your natural color not pretty enough?" One teased.  
>"Ew, maybe she's bald and needs a wig!" They all laugh. Iris sighs and tries to continue on her day without thinking about what they said. It was Wednesday, meaning that her therapy was tonight. For once in her life, she couldn't wait to go to therapy. She only had to survive through these next few hours of school. She could manage it, right?<br>Iris had never been more wrong in her entire life. Over the course of two hours, Iris's bullies had been able to beat Iris up, cause her to get in trouble, and made her cry. Iris was currently in the bathroom throwing up and crying. Here's how.  
>Time had finally passed on enough to make it to lunch. Iris calmly walked through the cafeteria to her seat with her tray full of food. As she was eating, a bully walked over and poured a ton of salt all over her food when she wasn't looking. They watched as she took a big bite of her food and immediately choked. They all laughed as she ran out towards the bathroom.<br>That's why Iris was currently puking her guts out. From then on out, she would never put salt on her food. She eventually recovered and got up from the floor. She walked out of the stall and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark, almost black rings around them, making her look scary. Her lux purple hair stuck up in her pigtails, making her smooth them down as best she could.  
>"My hair... doesn't really look like a wig... does it?" She asked the reflection in the mirror, as if it was going to give her the answers she was looking for. She sighed and wiped her cheeks free of tears before exiting the bathroom, making her way back to class.<br>The rest of the day wasn't pleasant either. Iris got beaten on and completely messed up during gym. She had to limp back to class. She found herself constantly thinking, 'Just wait, Iris.. it'll all be over soon..'  
>The day slowly dragged on before school finally ended. She raced to get home so that she could go to the therapist. She needed to get this constant harassment off her chest. She finally made it to her therapist, sighing in relief. The session started off just like how it normally would, Iris would be asked question after question dealing with how she felt. Her responses, though, were different.<br>"How are you, Iris?" Dr. Bohn asks in her usual uplifting tone.  
>"N-Not so good.." Iris looked to the floor, the white carpeting suddenly peaking her interest.<br>"Oh? And why is that?" Her brows furrow in confusion, "Is it the bullies at school again?"  
>"Yes..." She nodded silently, "They were really bad today.." Iris then explained her day to Bohn, who was jotting all of it down.<br>"I see.." She mumbled to herself as she finished her notes and looked over her work.  
>"H-How do I... make them stop..?" Iris asked, looking to the floor again, her thoughts racing.<br>"Hm?" Dr. Bohn looked up to see Iris looking away.  
>"How do I make them... go away..?" Iris asked to the floor when she started to hear a sort of static from the distance.<br>"Simple, my dear child..." That same voice from before seemed to chuckle in her head before whispering in a dark tone, "You must get rid of them." The voice spoke over whatever the therapist had said, causing an unnaturally wide grin to grow on Iris's face. She was torn from her thoughts when Dr. Bohn spoke up.  
>"Well, it looks like time's up, Iris.." She looked down at her patient to meet lime green orbs staring into her soul. She blinked and walked to the door, showing Iris out. "Goodbye, Iris."<br>"B-Bye..." She whispered as she left the room, a smug smile on her face. She knew exactly how to get rid of them once and for all.  
>"Finally... I can stop the noise.." She whispered to herself as she went outside and into her parent's car. She kept her eyes closed the entire ride home, deep in thought, going over her plans for the following day.<br>They finally got home as she went upstairs and got ready for bed. After everyone was asleep, she crept downstairs and into the kitchen, where she was to find her weapon of choice. She carefully climbed up on a chair to reach over the counter to the knife rack. She carefully pulled out a few knives, deciding which one would do the job. Some were too small, others were too heavy and noticeable. She found a perfectly sized kitchen knife that could do some damage for someone equal her size. She climbed down the chair with ease and put it back next to the table. She then made her way towards her backpack and hid the knife so that her parents wouldn't find it. She quietly made her way back to bed.

The next day, everything was normal. Luckily, her parents didn't notice the missing knife. She went to school early in the morning and decided to put the knife in her pocket when she got there. She sat at her desk, unable to help but smile to herself. Some of the students noticed her change of expression and tried to stay away from her when she ripped out the wickedly warped grin. She sat in silence, waiting for her bullies to show up.  
>They eventually made their way into the class and over to Iris's seat. They seemed rather cautious for a moment, before finding her smile just another reason to make fun of her.<br>"What's with that stupid look on your face?" The one girl pushed Iris, getting a soulless stare in response. Another girl added in, seeing no harm in jumping on the bully bandwagon.  
>"Yeah, Iris, you look ridiculous!" She laughed obnoxiously.<br>"Get a life! Ugly freak!" One laughed louder. Her stupid voice made Iris's ears ring.  
>"I am not... ugly." Iris growled, gripping the handle of the knife tightly. She slowly began to bring the knife out of her pocket, but not enough for anyone to see it.<br>"Get rid of them." The voice in her head commanded, static clouding her mind.  
>"Yes you are, you fat cow!" The girl laughed again. Iris couldn't handle it anymore. The stern voice in her mind growled lowly as it gave it's final command to the angry, purple haired girl.<br>"Now."

A horror-filled scream reverberated through the classroom. Before she new it, Iris tackled the girl and began stabbing her repeatedly, laughing like an absolute maniac.  
>"I.. am not.. ugly!" She continued to stab the girl where her heart would be, her face stuck in a silent scream. Iris's laughter filled the room as everyone stood there with a look of pure shock before screaming. The teacher immediately ran to the phone and called 911. The police showed up to the school and were quick to arrest young and giggly Iris Woods. Without warning, they immediately drove her to a nearby Mental Health Clinic for further studies.<br>Iris was then sent to an insane asylum deep in the woods. The murders of Billy Hays, Timothy Green, and Ashley Brink were all tied to one suspected killer, Iris Atropine Woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The One with the Straight Jacket

~Iris's POV~

It has been several years since I was admitted to the asylum. Everyone said it was wrong of me to have killed those three people. They were all surprised when they find out how long I had been waiting to committ such a crime. Each of them laughed at me, they hit me, they called me names. They kept making so much noise... I just wanted them to be quiet.  
>Mommy and Daddy weren't very pleased to hear that their little daughter was a killer. I heard that they moved a few years after. I would have been 13 or so... They didn't take me with them, no. They left their precious little daughter here to rot. I would be nothing but skin and bones in a straight jacket if it weren't for these dumb nurses. They take what they like to call "food" and shove it down my throat. It's a horrible, tasteless slush that feels like soggy paper slowly oozing down my throat. It's been seven years and I still haven't gotten used to it's texture.<br>After everything I went through, I finally got my silence. There aren't any echos in this white padded room, the only sound is my breathing and the buckles clinking on my straight jacket. It's nice, though. It's so quiet that not only can I hear myself think, but I can hear what the voices in my head are thinking too... my only friends.  
>They've always been there, these voices, always giving me advice, always teaching me things. I find that I'm always listening to what they have to say, never speaking my own mind. Why speak my mind to the voices that already hear my thoughts? No one else needs to know what goes on in my mind, I've been mute for six years. No matter how much pain the doctors put me through, they can never get me to make a peep. The last sound I ever made was insane laughter as I was being experimented on the day of the stabbing.<br>The doctors think I'm "easy" because I don't open my mouth. Yes, I am physically capable of opening it, I just choose not to. They see no use of putting a muzzle on me, since all I ever do is sit around in silence. The staff here has gotten rather fond of me. Some of the nurses that work on me often talk about themselves or their lives as if I care. They always laugh, thinking that they're the crazy ones for talking to their patients. Maybe they really are the crazy ones...  
>They have gotten so used to my unresponsiveness that before they even begin to work on me that have to check if I'm breathing. I always am, though, they're just so on-edge from all the rowdy patients. The staff have gotten so comfortable around me that they sometimes leave the door open just a crack. Just a crack...<br>They see nothing wrong with it, though. For the last several years, my restraints have slowly been lifting. I started out being muzzled, kept tight in a straight jacket, and chained to the wall. After two years, they took away my muzzle and tried to get me to eat and speak. Another two years went by and they took me off the chains, seeing how I was always in the same position when they last saw me. Another year passed and they decided to allow me to open my window. I didn't do it myself, of course, one of the nurses did. The only reason they haven't let me go yet was because I refused to speak. They weren't sure of how "insane" I was because of it.  
>Some of the nurses refuse to tend to me, they find my silence sickening. They rather "work with crazy patients" that have muzzles, at least they knew the patients "couldn't bite them". It didn't bother me or offend me in any way, I don't need them. The staff here on the third floor is rather consistent. The last time this floor got a new worker was over five years ago. It's about time for a new one.<br>Of course I knew everything that went on in the asylum, the stupid loud-mouthed nurses were all major gossips. Yes I knew all about the other patients, budget cuts, and nurse drama that happens. The most popular topic of discussion seemed to occur in the nurse lounge. There was always a new story about the latest marriage scandal or love triangle. Why would anyone care about this kind of thing? It's all office drama that kept the staff sane while working on those who weren't level-headed enough to handle reality, AKA, the patients. I understood, though. They all must think I'm too stupid to get what they're saying, so the just talk my ear off as if I was some sort of bullshit therapist. Needless to say, I savored my moments of peace and quiet.  
>As long as I've been in this asylum, I haven't been able to get as much time to myself as you would imagine. Nurse after nurse, all the staff end up in my room sharing their daily gossip with me. I usually get about ten to fifteen minutes between each staff member. There are 9 total nurses and doctors on this floor, each having at least forty five minutes of gossip each. Which then leaves an hour for breaks, ten hours for sleep, and the rest of the time for therapy, activities, and meals, each taking up nearly an hour. For a mental patient with nothing to do, I sure do have a busy schedule.<br>As I sit here, thinking to myself quietly as always, I hear a click and the sound of the door creaking open. 'Right on time.' I smirk internally.  
>"Hello, Miss Iris Woods. How are you feeling today?" The brunette nurse smiled to me as she walks over and checks that I'm breathing. Congratulations, doc, I'm still here. I don't know why she even asks me questions anymore. I looked up to see the door of my cell to be open slightly. 'So reckless...'<br>"You wouldn't believe the things Janice said to me today!" And there she goes... I sit there and try not to roll my eyes as the woman talks on and on about her problems. I zone out a bit before her words started hitting me. I focus my thoughts on her and listened.  
>"So guess what else! You know it has been five years since Becky came along..." She paused, her obvious Alaskan accent lingering in the air, "We're getting a new nurse! How exciting!" She chuckled to herself as I felt my eyes light up. A new nurse... another chance.<br>"She is just the sweetest thing! She's a bit smaller for her age and she's so gentle. Bless her soul, I tell ya. An innocent girl wanting to work in a place like this? She really has another thing coming if she thinks this will be easy!" My eyebrows furrowed in thought. 'Great, she's a shaky one..'  
>"We'll have to send her to you for her first assignment. But hey, go easy on her, alright?" She laughed her North American laugh before getting up and walking out of the room, the door latching shut behind her. 'A new nurse? And they're sending her to me? This is going to be too easy..' I chuckled silently before turning my gaze to outside the window. Too easy...<p>

The day was over as the last nurse finally left my room. Everyone was talking about this new girl, "Dr. Evans". It only made my wait seem even more anxious. While thinking, a certain static noise filled my ears. I looked out the window to the woods surrounding the building. Looking down, something white caught my eye. I looked over to see a dark figure standing at the treeline. I blinked as the static grew louder and looked closer at the creature. It looked like a man that stood eight feet tall dressed in a pitch black suit and a blood red tie. His skin was white as cloth and his face held no features, just what seemed to be indents where his eyes and mouth should be. I watched as the figure slowly backed up and disappeared into the darkness of the night. A disembodied voice spoke to me from the darkness, sending chills down my spine like years ago,  
>"Come to me, child. Your new life awaits."<p> 


End file.
